It Was the Change
"It Was the Change" is the twelfth episode of the second season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 6, 2014. It was written by Sara Hess and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis Tensions run high as a prison power outage forces several issues to come to light; Piper finds herself compromised and is forced to think on her feet. Plot Present The Golden Girls and Red are packing the plants up, while the storm draws near. Red is furious about Taslitz's (now in SHU) mistake, fearing Vee's revenge. Frieda suggests using it as warning but Red wants to talk and make peace with Vee. As the prison gets ready for the storm (the guards distribute tape and buckets against the leaky roof) Poussey drowns her problems in her self-made hooch and confronts Watson for still dealing under Vee's orders, even after going to SHU. Piper sits in front of a open TV as Lorna stops by, they talk about her transfer to Virginia and Piper is indignant over her family being apparently happy about the transfer - as they wont have to visit her every weekend then. She believes that the transfer is personal and that Fig has been wanting to get rid of her ever since Larry's radio show. Gina delivers a black flag to Vee to say Parley and initiate a meeting between her and Red. Poussey, slightly drunk goes through the storage and after making the tobacco bottles out, starts spreading and stomping the tobacco into the floor, finally pouring some solvent over everything. In the kitchen Daya has her usual hot-cold attitude towards Bennett and reveals that her unborn baby moved for the first time. Vee is cleaning up the mess in the storage area, when Taystee comes in. She tells her that she vouched for Poussey and asks who's gonna compensate her for the lost goods. After opting to let Poussey have an "accident", she decides to throw Taystee out of the gang and pack the problem by its root by giving Poussey her "friend" back. In the visitor room Maria Ruiz tells her boyfriend that he has to start talking more to their baby, because she will be transferred to Virginia and doesn't want her daughter to have language problems. Somewhere else Fig lies on her bed after a rare moment of sexual intimacy with her husband and tells him of her worries that Hoffman is getting close to finding out about their money laundry. She says she doesn't want to do it any more, that she has trouble sleeping and worries over what is going to happen to her when it comes out. The storm gets stronger and Anita watches surprised as the toilets start to overflow from the inside. In the greenhouse, Red swiftly goes back to Frieda's plan, claiming the attack on Vee's look-alike went as intended and was meant as warning, after failing to push the responsibility from her. But Vee isn't impressed and says now, that Red started the war, she'll not share the tunnel as planned but take it from her. And as the alarm rings away, threatens to have Red's son visited by her boys if necessary. Enraged, Red promises to pay her back for every scratch she lays upon her son. After Vee mentions the outcome of their last fight, making fun of her, again by saying they never were friends, Red spits at her. Further actions of both sides are prevented by a warder stepping in the Greenhouse. While Nicky, Piper and Luschek are somewhere in the flooded cellar, tasked to get the pumps working so the generator gets supplied with fuel, the inmates are moved to the dining-hall. But the tanks are empty and the lights go out. On the cocktail party for Fig's husband, Hoffman is awestruck by former New York Giants football player, Tiki Barber, happily taking his autograph, while Fig, slightly annoyed is informed of Caputo's sixth call attempt by Gavin. When he finally reaches her on the eleventh try informing her of the terrible state the prison is in, he gains nothing but more reasons to hate her. Back in prison, with everyone in the dining-hall, Red and Vee stare at each other. Red makes sure there is a barrier between her family and Vee's gang, which is still shutting out Taystee. While Soso starts singing like she's on some kind of field trip, getting half of the inmates to join her, Leanne and Angie sneak into the kitchen and start stuffing themselves with nutmeg. Pennsatucky drops by Healy's office for some snacks and has to listen to his talk about the evil lesbians and their attempt to rule the world. Piper tries to bond with Maria over getting transferred to Virginia, but Maria still has 6 years in front of her and is worried that by the time she gets out her kid calls some other woman mama, not believing that her boyfriend will be faithful to her. Back from Healy's, Pennsatucky asks Boo how the lesbians world domination is going and if they would extinguish the men. Boo tells her that they will keep them as slaves and Pennsatucky, who likes the idea of women power and enslaved men, wonders if she has to do anything "disgusting", against her beliefs or if there's a way around it. And Boo tells her that she could probably be a special case, but she would have to do at least the initiation rituals. When Daya starts hyperventilating, Aleida and Bennett try to calm her but it's Donaldson who gets her breathing back to normal, by ordering her to do jumping jacks. Later, Bennett and Daya have a talk and she gives him the options to either turn himself in or leave them and have Mendez sit for him, saying she doesn't want her kid to grow up unsure about what to believe. At the same time Red is embarrassing herself in front of Mendoza and her girls, asking for anything she might be able to use as weapon to defend herself - and is told that Vee doesn't have to fight her, as she, seeing Red's state, already won. Red's fear turns into determination. Later, while Vee is outside, emptying one of the buckets they got to act as toilets, Red sneaks up on her and starts to choke her with plastic wrap. They fight and Red, after losing the plastic, continues choking her with her bare hands until Vee gives up. Wondering how she could become someone like this, she agrees to Vee's truce offer. As the guards talk about the water getting into the library, Poussey voices her concern about the books and how expensive replacing them would be. She gets the task to go down and move them to higher boards. Because Taystee worked in the library for a long time, she gets sent with her to help. There she starts arguing with Poussey, blaming her for Vee throwing her out. It goes as far as hitting her but immediately regrets it and the finally make up. Piper tells Yoga about her fear of being transferred into a worse place, remembering her experience in Chicago, but Yoga says she was 5 months in another prison and that it was so much better there, with a volleyball team and a handicraft-workshop. Watching a rat, Piper makes a decision, when everyone fell asleep she sneaks out, into Fig's office and goes through her files. But when the light go on again she runs out and directly into Caputo. At the Figueroa's party, a shocked Natalie witnesses her husband kissing his assistant Gavin. After the storm: Red is alone in the Greenhouse inspecting the damage as Vee comes in, revealing that the truce was a fake. She brutally hits Red with a Slock as the screen turns orange. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Tasha Jefferson and Yvonne Parker Vee and Taystee argue over whenever Chicken wings are trash or food. And Trans states that Vee's bad mood is because she's getting in her menopause. Vee reacts by lamenting over her age, lost changes and the lack of a man. Taystee tells her that she has them and RJ jokingly flirts with her, calming her down. Yvonne Parker Vee is in her kitchen, speaking with a cop who's obviously bribed. He tells her RJ is trying to start his own business. Vee visits RJ in the middle of the night and confronts him about his betrayal. He says he's sorry for not telling her but that he's old enough to stand on his own feet. She says it's okay and starts kissing him. RJ and Vee are in bed, she asks him to get her an ice cream and grabs her phone once RJ has left. RJ runs into a cop who Vee has bribed. The officer hands him a weapon and proceeds to tells his colleagues over walkie-talkie that an armed suspect is behaving aggressively, asking for reinforcements and finally shooting a defenseless RJ. Galleries Present be added Flashbacks be added Memorable Quotes ... Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom ... Guest Stars *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Constance Shulman as Erica Jones *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Lea DeLaria as Carrie Black *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne Parker *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington ... Co-Stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Yvette Freeman as Irma Lerman *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Barbara Rosenblat as Rosa Cisneros *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Peter Rini as Jason Figueroa *Himself as Tiki Barber *Alan R. Rodriguez as Gallego *Ricky Garcia as Currie *Trey Gerrald as Gavin *Donte Grey as Trance *Eric D. Hill as RJ *Philip Hoffman as Hoffman *Kabby Borders as Server *Brandi Disterheft as Bassist *Alex Minasian as Keyboardist *Frank Ridley as Bob Shore *Steve Williams as Drummer Uncredited ... Crew ... Music .. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Taystee's Flashback Category:Vee's Flashback Category:Articles needing cast list Category:Under Construction